Memories from the past
by sofiforever
Summary: Have you ever stopped to think that love can overcome any obstacle? Only this miracle could change the things...


**Hi! I'm new in this so I hope you like this history :) Please Review! **

**Memories from the past: )**

"Quinn, please, come back" begged Sam, with tears in his eyes, trying to convince her. "I'm sorry Sam, I… I… can't just forget that" said Quinn, trying so hard to not let the tears fall, fall from her eyes. "I swear Quinnie, I swear that I didn't do it" said the blonde boy, getting closer to her, trying to minimize the distance between both of them "Sam, I don't know who to believe" said the blond before started walking. She didn't know how he could ever make this to her, how is possible than after all they went trough, all that they have lived together, he betrayed her like that. She was thinking, when she felt the weight of "that" in her finger, she wanted to keep it but it would only remind her all the time what he did to her. No. She must forget him; she must stay away from him. After all, he wouldn't miss her right? If he was capable to do that to her, is because he didn't care, because he didn't love her. She came back to the door, to the place where he was standing, she went straight to him, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes because she didn't want him to feel sorry for her, she didn't need his shame.

"I think that… this is yours" said the blond, taking off the ring from her finger, trying to sound as serious as possible. She extended her hand; the one that was holding the delicate jewel, saying with this that he must take it. "No, I gave that to you as a gift and I don't want it back, it's yours Quinn, now and ever" said Sam very sad, looking at her in the eyes, trying to convince her once again, looking her eyes for the very last time, memorizing her looking and all her factions on his mind.

The blond girl had to accept the negative from the boy standing in front of her. Quinn loved him, she really did, she loved him with all her soul, with all her heart, but she was too proud to forgive him, this was too much for her, for anyone. She looked him directly in the eyes, getting lost in them for the last time "I love you Sam, I really do, but this… this is too much even for me!" With these last words, the blond girl leave the ring on the floor of the parking lot, saying goodbye from the jewel that represent once everything that she loved in the world. When she got up she got back a little, giving some space to the blond boy who was staring at her with the saddest expression of the world that she ever had seen. The little symbol that still remains worm and was wet for the tears from the girl was taken by Sam. "Don't do this, please, don't" begged Sam, looking the ring.

Sam couldn't react; this was his promise, his life. He loved her so much to let her go, he had suffered a lot to conquest her and now, he couldn't lose her. He didn't know how to live without her. When he meet her, his life finally make sense, if she goes away it will go his heart, his soul, his dreams, his hopes, his goals and his life too. If she left him, everything he knew, everything he wanted will go with her too. Actually, she was all he wanted, all he had. Without her, he hasn't had any life chances, not one. He refused to lose her.

Quinn got closer to the blond that still had the ring in his hands. She was getting hurt by seeing the blond like that. Sam always was happy, he always smiled, and she loved him for that, he makes that life, her life, to seem easy. She got a little closer and with a soft move, she gave him a kiss in the cheek, their lat kiss, of course that that he didn't know yet…

Now, Quinn couldn't contain her tears, it was too lat, so, before he realized that, she started running to her car. She put the keys and turned on the car. She went out from the parking lot as faster as she could, looking across the rearview mirror to the man that once loved her. The only one she could ever love.

The rain started to fall, she was far now from that parking lot, the place where all the promises of love were broken and left nothing but a deception. Quinn was trying hard not to cry, it was enough with the rain blocking her view. That part of the way was dangerous: the left side from the road flowed to another road, and the right part flowed to an abysm.

Quinn tried to stop but her brakes did not work…

**I hope you liked it and please review so I can change the things that are wrong :) Thanks.**


End file.
